


Don't Look At Me That Way

by vocalfew



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalfew/pseuds/vocalfew





	Don't Look At Me That Way

My lungs collapsed over the sound of the door being shut.  
  
A weak body stood at the door.   
  
He didn't say a word. No one was ever this quiet.  
  
Not even just verbally, his mind was sound and I could feel it in the air.   
  
There was no sound and it made my bones feel like bricks.  
  
He was new.  
  
  
  
  
He watched me with these eyes that made me carsick.  
My body lurched as I threw up all over my bedsheets.  
  
  


_Stop doing that._  
He said his name was Josh.  
Whenever he spoke, he spoke underwater.  
Unclear, blurry in my ears.   
The sound wasn't good and it hurt to try to focus.  
focus focus focus.  
Maybe I could help him learn to speak.  
He lives in my room now and he plagues me.  
I can feel his gaze suffocate my skin, and his dark eyes watch the ceiling before he watches me.  
  
  


I haven't slept.  
  
  


  
The first day he sat there, no one announced his presence, but he took the bed next to mine.  
  
  
  


Instead of throwing up, I screamed.  
  
I'm sorry Josh, I have to go.  
  
  
  
  
  


Tin poured from my mouth as I choked on his blurry speech.  
  
His bones were made of sugar, I learned that today.  
  
The dark red made a home in my hands and kept coming.  
  
It kept coming.  
  
focus focus focus.  
  
  
  
  


I shuddered. He laughed and heaved a book at my head.  
  
 _Good._  
  
  


I was done trying to focus, his body shone like the sun.  
  
  
Too bright to see and his words were still lost in the ocean we shared.  
  
  
  


The doctors asked me if I was okay today.  
  
"of course I am," I told them, "I have his eyes to keep me company."  
  
They looked around like you weren't sitting right next to me.  
  
  
  
  
Maybe they're the crazy ones.  
They're definitely the crazy ones.  
  
  


focus focus focus.  
even though it hurts, I scratched.   
They told me not to scratch but it burned.   
Even though your words were water, my skin hurt. My eyes hurt.  
I think you stole mine while I was asleep.  
Give me back my eyes.  
  
  


"He stole them," I announced the the machine that recorded me.  
"He stole my eyes."  
  
  


No one believed me even though I told them every time.  
They saw my eyes but I couldn't see my eyes.  
  
  
  


Josh promised he'd hold them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I peeled my skin away, hanging it in my closet so it wouldn't get mashed.  
Good idea, Josh.

 

 

They asked how Josh was doing today and I told them that he was an angel.  
They didn't say anything but their jaws fell off. I swear it.

 

He gave my eyes back, though.  
He gave them back after painting them green.  
Why green?  
Josh shrugged but his mouth was heavy and his bones melted.  
I pulled my skin back on to continue.

 

"Don't listen to them, okay?"  
"I can't even hear them, they're all underwater."  
I laughed. That wasn't true.

 

Today Josh's eyes were angry. He threw the mattress until the doctors walked in, and then he blamed me.  
I think he needed some time to himself, maybe the doctors would let me stay somewhere else.

 

 

I couldn't take my skin off today, they covered me in a white sheet with prison corners.  
Tight, tight, tight, it hurt,  
Josh didn't say anything to me after I got out.

 

How long can you live with your arms behind your back?

 

He didn't look the same.  
His lips were blue and he was choking.

 

I threw up water all over his feet.

 

I'm sorry Josh, you're drowning me.

 

Please don't go. I won;t let you drown again. 


End file.
